Not So Secret Affairs
by Mrs.T Felton
Summary: Hermione has suffered the most during the war, her life turned upside down, Family torn apart, and she has nothing left to live for.Secrets are revealed, as Hermione tries to hide her past. Hermione,Sirius and Remus, Up for ADOPTION pm me for details.
1. Prologue

**A Serious Affair**

**Prologue**

**AN: Hey everyone this is my forth story, and my first time having a romance between Sirius and Hermione, even though their my favorite pairing. (I do not know why they are just so cute together)**

**If you do not like This Pairing do not read any further cause I guarantee u will only have flames for me.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and remember to review if you like it... and check out my other stories on my profile.**

Grimm auld place was a dark decrepit house, with only egotistic purebloods in ownership for hundreds of Centuries. The most Noble and Ancient house of black was eventually engulfed by the dark arts. Every person to ever leave the house had either, supported Voldemort's ideas 100 or had been one of His loyal death Eaters.

Mr. and Mrs. Black had despised every living creature without the status of pure blood they neither socialized with their kind nor were they seen within ten Quidditch fields of one.

They had two heirs their son's the oldest being Sirius Black and the youngest being Regulas Black.

Sirius had never believed in his parent's idea of Pureblood superiority, though all of his closest friends were indeed pure blooded. Sirius had learned from a young age his family would never accept muggleborns or Mudbloods as they so foully used. After sixteen years of living with the Black's Sirius left, he would never become a Death Eater as his parents wanted, never.

Last year Sirius had been cleared of all charges by the Ministry, after the notorious Peter Pettigrew was found dead near one of Voldemort's strongholds in a mangled and bloodied state.

The war was over, Voldemort is dead and the wizarding world had only one person to thank Harry James Potter.

Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione had finished their schooling in Hogwarts five years ago, and were now living in the wizarding world pursuing their own careers.

Harry had married Ginny the year she left Hogwarts, they are happily married and within the months they had been married a beautiful and charming baby girl was conceived.

Aleisha was now three years old and was an exact replica of her mother, except her hair, she had long flowing black hair.

Ginny and Hermione were best friends and Ginny was always there for Hermione whenever she needed it, especially after Hermione was found in her house half dead by Ginny.

Hermione had asked Ginny to promise to tell no one of what Happened in her home or of what had happened to her.

Hermione was unmarried and after just leaving her last major relationship had sworn celibacy until her hearth had mended.

She had been dating a few random guys, after being forced by Ginny but nothing was ever serious.

Hermione also lived with Sirius at Grimmauld place since her family was brutally murdered when the war ended.

Hermione also had to endure the torment and pain of being tortured and raped in front of her family countless times until the rest died leaving her to grieve and die from the shock.

Ron, on the other hand was currently engaged to the Gryffindor's ex resident slut, Lavender Brown, (Sorry to any Lavender Fans, I just really hate her.) who is currently pregnant with Ron's Daughter, Keira.

Ron who had dated Hermione in the past was no longer on the friendliest of terms with her anymore, after she left him because she refused to sleep with him.

Ron had been the only one to ever tell Hermione that she would never have anyone love her ever, other than him, after all who could love a buck tooth, frizzy haired know-it-all ice queen, and that is exactly what Ron had called her, except he was shouting all over the great hall.

Though they were involved with their families and careers, they still played a large part in the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione being a trained Healer was an asset to the order, and Harry and Ron were highly skilled aurors along with Sirius.

Two months after Sirius was cleared of charges, he was offered the job as head Auror in the department of law enforcement, which he flaunts (**Cough**) graciously accepted.

Dumbledore is still in full rein of the Order and is currently on a mission to have all known Death Eaters arrested and jailed.

With the Help of the Order and many Aurors the last battle was won and Voldemort was finally dead. Many of the Death Eaters including Lucious Malfoy are trying to rise as the next Dark lord, and the Order is on a mission to stop him while the Ministry remains oblivious to the fact.

Sirius spent allot of his times in Order Headquarters along with Hermione and Remus, since his new Job only required him to work 5 hours a day.

Remus could not work because of his Lycantropy and Hermione had decided to work part time in St.Mungos and for the order to help Madame Pomfrey.

There was only one problem with this blissful arrangement, how would he keep himself occupied in a desperately vacant house with a very attractive woman and his Best mate.

Only time can tell.

**AN: ****Ok so that was the prologue nothing too special, it was more background stuff than an actual prologue but that dose not mater.**

**Remember people R&R ok.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Secret Affairs**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Hey Everyone I hope you like this story it is my first HG/SB pairing and there might be a small bit of RL in there In later chapters, but the main pairing is HG/SB.**

**Ok so here is the real first chapter…**

Hermione was sitting in the library Grimmauld place, and was thinking of her past, and everything that she had to endure throughout the war, how much people had suffered.

Hermione had her own secrets about the war and was not yet ready to tell anyone, as of yet, the only person who did know was Ginny who had found her in a bloody mess.

She had chosen to block everything from those two nights of torture from her mind and start a new, even though Hermione tried to forget, images would haunt her in her sleep until she could no longer sleep without potions but then the potions stopped working and she went back to the terrors.

Hermione had read every book that resides in the black library and had nothing else to do other than stare into space with a book in her lap remembering, finished her last shift in St.Mungos and had a two week vacation starting today and had nothing to distract her mind from remembering what she didn't want it to remember.

Hermione was starting to think she had made a mistake making a deal with Dumbledore to become a part time healer for the Order, but it was the only way Hermione could really help the Order since she was not an Auror or of any influence within the Ministry of Magic. Had always She always had an interest in healing throughout her time in the wizarding world, and had helped Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing for a year after graduation.

Now she was a fully-fledged healer, with nothing to do.

Since she had moved into Grimmauld place Hermione had always been distracted easily, her two main reasons were sitting downstairs at this very moment, awaiting her arrival.

Both men had been spending their time with Hermione in turns, both pressing their feelings towards the young ex-Gryffindor goddess, in the hopes she would return them.

Hermione knew what Sirius and Remus were up to and she and was not about to tell them she loved them yet, no Hermione had a plan. Well back to the beginning, how it started.

It had started off as a school girl crush back in her third year, and Hermione had tried to squash it from existence but somehow her feelings for two certain handsome Marauders had grown, over the years this crush had developed into an insane obsession.

Sirius and Remus were downstairs in the living room having an intense game of wizard's chess that Remus was winning, of course.

Sirius was acting like a child and was demanding that Remus stop cheating and play fair, Remus just laughed and promised Sirius that he would try not to cheat anymore.

An hour later, a faint creaking could be heard from upstairs as Sirius and Remus finished their last game of chess, they both looked upwards but shrugged it off when no more noise was heard.

' Maybe it's just the wind, blowing a door.' Thought Sirius.

The creaking had started once again flowed by a loud bang from upstairs followed by a shout of pain and a screeching Mrs. Black.

Sirius and Remus rushed from the Living room to stop Mrs. Blacks screeching and ranting and check out the noise. Both men looked at the painting with disgust, Sirius more so.

" FILTHY BLOOD TRAITERS BESMIRCHING THE NAME OF BLACK, DISGUSTING HALFBREEDS, AND MUDBLOODS LIVING IN MY ANCESTORS HOUSE. OUT OUT."

Remus managed to close the curtains around the shouting portrait, and all noise ceased immediately.

Sirius went further upstairs when he met Hermione on the stairs desperately clutching and nursing her foot, while muttering obscenities under her breath.

Sirius kneeled down in front of her with an amused expression on his face while Remus moved up behind them, worry stricken across his face with a faint flicker of amusement.

" What happened." Remus asked concernedly, fighting back a smile.

" I tripped and fell, and I think I twisted my ankle." Hermione said sheepishly watching Remus' expression becoming more concerned while Sirius' smile got wider.

" You're getting as bad as Tonks Hermione, tripping and falling all over the place." Sirius' smile grew wider as he spoke.

" Yes well, I was a little distracted, wasn't I." Hermione snapped.

Remus looked between the two and smiled slyly as he spoke, " And what have you been thinking about Hermione, that has you so distracted." He smirked when she blushed furiously.

" Yes Hermione do tell." Sirius had caught on to what Remus was doing.

Remus and Sirius both knew that Hermione was thinking about them because Hermione had been caught numerous times by both Sirius and Remus, after looking at them, and always got defensive and violent when asked or when caught.

" Nothing." She said a little too quickly, she started looking awkwardly between the two before speaking again. " Em hello, a little help here, I left my wand in my room."

" Oh yes, sorry Hermione got distracted." Remus smirked and Hermione scowled at them both.

" Here give me a look." Sirius said playfully, pulling her wounded foot towards him.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then back at Hermione; Sirius had picked up Hermione's foot and placed it in his lap, examining it carefully.

Sirius was spending a lot of time feeling Hermione's foot and ankle, a little to long for Hermione.

Hermione blushed then hissed in pain as Sirius moved his hands softly over her ankle.

When Sirius looked up at Hermione his smile was replaced with a frown, though his eyes still shined with the unspoken amusement.

" Remus could you fix this and then I will bring Hermione back to bed, she seems to have broken her ankle."

" And here I thought that Hermione was supposed to be our trained healer, who if I am not mistaken, which I rarely am, has told us numerous times to never attempt anything that is even remotely associated with healing." Remus stated Mater-of –factly.

" Shut up Remus." Hermione and Sirius shouted in unison.

Remus winced at the noise of their voices, but pulled out his wand anyway muttering something about inconsideration for others problems.

Hermione and Sirius laughed but waited patiently while Remus healed her foot; after it was healed, Sirius whisked Hermione into his arms and carried her bridal style into her room to rest.

" Sirius I can walk, you know." Hermione laughed as Sirius held her closer to his chest.

" Yes but if we told Remus that I wouldn't be able to carry you would I." Sirius said smugly.

Sirius settled Hermione on her bed carefully and propped her foot on a stack of pillows at the end of the bed then went to leave Hermione in her room all alone.

" Sirius you're not going to leave me alone are you." Hermione whined.

" Oh but I have to, if Remus finds me up here with you alone he might rip me a new one, very jealous those werewolves." Sirius smirked, before walking to the door.

Hermione watched Sirius walking away thinking about what he had said about werewolves, when she called him back.

" And what does Remus have to be Jealous about, Mr. Black?" Hermione smile smugly, and watched Sirius wince at his title, he hated being called Mr. Black it made him feel his age.

After Sirius recovered from Hermione's insult, he turned towards her with an evil glint in his eyes and swaggered back towards the bed.

Leaning over towards Hermione so his lips were right beside her ear he whispered, " Now that would be telling." And pressed his lips softly on Hermione's and walking away, smugly leaving Hermione flustered and in shock.

When Sirius walked, outside he leaned against the closed and sighed, ' I can't believe I got away with that.' He thought.

Inside the room Hermione was recovering from both her injured ankle and her kiss from Sirius, she huffed and fell backwards towards her pillows.

' This has been happening since I got here, between Remus and Sirius, this has to stop I'm going mad.' Hermione screamed inwardly.

Sirius listened to Hermione from outside the door and heard her huffing in annoyance, he loved teasing her, she looked so cute when she was flustered, and it annoyed Remus so that was an added bonus.

Speaking of Remus, he was downstairs in the Kitchen making something for the dinner since Sirius could not cook and Hermione was injured.

Although Remus hated being a werewolf, it had some upsides, like the enhanced hearing.

Remus could hear everything that went on upstairs, and was silently fuming at Sirius.

A few minutes later Sirius entered the Kitchen and sat at the table we was smirking smugly as he stared at Remus back, he knew Remus had heard him that's why he was fuming now.

Both Remus and Sirius had been competing for Hermione, and thought she didn't know, Remus had finally admitted his feelings for Hermione and Sirius and exclaimed his love for her, claiming it to be love at first sight.

Hermione did not look anything like the geeky 13 year old that they once knew, no she had finally been shown the advantages of puberty, though this did not happen over night.

Over the years Hermione had grown a few inches taller and now stood at 5"8 she had lost all the 'Baby Fat' from the vigorous training done during the war.

Her body had developed greatly she had perfect womanly curves a nice small ass, and her breasts grew to fit her frame.

Her once shoulder length, frizzy chestnut brown hair, had become longer and now settled at her waist in delicate curls (No more Frizz) and had lightened to a golden color from the time in the sun.

Overall, she was a vision on perfection, and the object of nearly all men's dreams, when she would go out shopping or just wondered around Diagon alley she would always have men staring at her or wolf whistling at her.

Break-Break

Dinner was a quiet event everyone talked politely to each other to keep the silence from devouring the room completely, though with only Hermione, Sirius and Remus in the whole manor, mealtimes were extremely awkward.

Hermione's ankle had completely healed; on so she said but she could walk on it so Remus and Sirius said nothing, after all she was a healer herself.

Sirius and Remus kept throwing glances at Hermione and glare at each other, to Hermione's amusement they had both taken to flirting with her non stop, she never had a moment to herself, unless in the library.

Sirius would not dare enter the Library when Hermione was busy and Remus would come simply to read.

After Dinner Sirius excused himself, from the kitchen, he came back moments later with a bottle of Fire Whiskey and three shot glasses.

When Sirius came back it was not the Fire Whiskey, which caught her attention, Sirius had changed from his black leather pants and tight white wife beater, into a pair of pajama pants.

His perfectly chiseled and sculpted chest glistened from the firelight and had Hermione entranced, with her mouth slightly open and staring unblinkingly.

Each tattoo on his heavenly body was a story behind the well-guarded mask of Sirius Orion Black, a story that Hermione wanted to know.

Hermione wanted to know about each tattoo, each, scar, each gash that marred his skin, she wanted to know his pain and suffering, but most of all she wanted him, But Hermione would let him suffer for what he was putting her through right now.

Sirius smirked smugly at Remus and swaggered cockily over to his seat next to Hermione with the Fire Whiskey close in hand. Remus glowered as he Sirius positioned himself on Hermione's right hand side.

Hermione looked between the two most handsome men she has ever met with or will ever meet,

' And they both want me.' Hermione smiled inwardly.

She was getting giddy when Sirius brought out the whiskey, because she had gotten a taste for the drink during the war, but after seeing Sirius' expression, she was suspicious.

" Sirius, are you trying to get me drunk." Hermione asked suspiciously while removing her glass from Sirius hand.

" Yes." He answered truthfully and blatantly.

Remus stifled a chuckle at Sirius' answer, trust him to admit he is trying to get a girl drunk in the hopes she will sleep with him.

Hermione glared at him but drank the shot nonetheless, after a few minutes of friendly drunken chatter; Sirius had placed himself in front of Hermione at the table instead of beside her.

What Sirius did not know was that Hermione had only drank half of what he had given her and was not as drunk as he thought she was.

Sirius slowly leaned back on his chair balancing it skillfully on its back legs; he knew Hermione was staring at him so he slowly and discreetly flexed his muscles in front of her.

Hermione stifled a moan, and glared at the man in front of her and began talking to Remus instead, much to Sirius' annoyance.

' We'll see who can play that game.' Though Hermione.

She was thinking what she could do to get back at Sirius and after a minute, she pulled a lollipop out of her pocket.

Hermione stared at Remus and Sirius and placed the lollipop in her mouth, slowly and carefully Hermione swirled her tongue around the lollipop licking and sucking on it.

Remus and Sirius were shifting uncomfortably in their chairs as she drew the Lollipop from her mouth licking the top before wrapping her tongue around it again and taking it in her mouth.

Hermione closed her eyes after a minute and let out a low moan as she was sucking on the lollipop she peeked through her eyelids to see Sirius and Remus still shifting with their legs crossed uncomfortably under the table.

With one last moan from Hermione, both Sirius and Remus were running out of the kitchen mumbling something about cold showers.

Hermione burst out laughing and fell to the floor clutching her sides in pain from the laughter, when a loud clapping was heard from the kitchen door.

Hermione looked up from the floor to see Harry, Ginny and Aleisha standing there.

Ginny walked over to the table and sat down with Aleisha while Harry helped Hermione up from the floor.

" I have to hand it to you Hermione, I never knew you had it in you." Laughed Harry, before sitting beside Ginny and Aleisha on the other side of the table.

" What did you do and what did they do to deserve it." Ginny asked slyly

Hermione just shrugged and said " Nothing much." As if it was the most natural thing in the world to be messing with two men's minds that are old enough to be her father.

" Come on Hermione, everyone knows what's going on between you three, just tell us what happened." Harry pleaded.

" And what exactly is going on between the three of us Potter." Hermione asked sternly.

Harry fidgeted with a loose string on his shirt looking sheepish; Hermione continued to glare when Ginny broke the silence.

" Hermione, there has to be something going on because' Nothing Much' does not make two of the infamous Marauders run out of a room looking for cold showers." Ginny added with an evil glint in her eye and a smug smirk.

" You belong in slytherin, you know that." Hermione snapped.

"Yes, I've been told." Ginny chirped Happily.

Hermione muttered under her breath about stupid red heads knowing too much for their own good and told them what happened, when she was finished a fresh wave of laughter rolled over the Kitchen.

Hermione was surprised Harry was laughing, she thought he would be mad, since she was flirting with his god father and his dads best friend who are nearly twenty years older than her, but he wasn't, still welcomed her with open arms.

Ginny stared at Hermione in awh before she said anything; she was in complete shock that their Hermione could seduce Remus Lupin and The Sirius Black with just a lollipop.

All laughter stopped when Sirius and Remus returned to the Kitchen and glared at the figures after realizing Hermione must have told them what had happened.

Both Remus and Sirius sat on each of Hermione's sides; Sirius leaned over to Hermione and whispered 'Vixen' in her ear before sitting down and filling himself a glass of the whiskey.

Sirius still had no shirt on but he had changed his pajama pants, the only thing Hermione noticed was that he was no longer showing off.

Everyone was looking at the two men innocently before Harry spoke.

" So what have you three been doing lately." Harry said with a knowing smirk.

Sirius glared at Harry and then Hermione before swallowing his shot and pouring another, Ginny was staring at them with amusement because Sirius hated being beaten at his own game, and Ginny knew that this meant war.

Ginny and Hermione spent their time together talking in the living room with Aleisha, while the men talked in the Kitchen

Ginny was desperately trying to get every detail out of Hermione about what happened because all Hermione had said was ' They were teasing me, so I gave them a piece of their own medicine, that's all nothing else.' Ginny was not convinced, she knew what Hermione was like since the war had ended even if her two best friends chose to ignore the changes in both Hermione's looks and personality.

Ginny had been one of the only people to pay any attention to Hermione after what happened to her, Harry never knew and either did anyone else, since Ginny was sworn to secrecy by Hermione.

Nobody had noticed the difference in Hermione' personality either, and after she was released from St.Mungos she found an apartment.

Nobody had seen or heard from her since before the accident except Ginny and no one was looking.

Hermione would flinch away from anyone's touch she had lived alone and barely made contact with anyone, she could not bare to have men touch her so stayed away from them.

Ginny became concerned for Hermione's mental state and asked Sirius could she move to Grimmauld Place instead of living on her own.

Flashback Ginny's P.O.V:

Hermione and I had planned to go out shopping, for the day, the war was over, Voldemort was dead, and everything was nearly back to normal.

I had left Godrics Hollow early to meet Hermione in her parent's house, we were supposed to be going house hunting for Hermione.

I had been extremely worried because Hermione had not answered any of my owls or calls (yes Ginny has a mobile) and that was not like Hermione at all unless something was wrong.

When I aparated into the house, there were pictures and other objects thrown on the floor and what looked like blood near the stairs, it was a lot of blood.

Panicking I called out to Hermione after seeing more blood I began searching the house franticly for any sign of Hermione or her parents.

When I got into the living room the sight that was displayed before me was both gruesome and disturbing, their was blood covering the walls and floor.

I screamed when she seen the dead bodies scattering the floor and was hoping Hermione was not among them, but when I seen Hermione I ran to her side and covered her naked body with my traveling cloak.

Carefully I shook Hermione, to see if she was alive, not thinking to check for a hearth beat or breathing. When Hermione groaned and her eyes fluttered open I felt a wave of relief wash over me, but Hermione wasn't safe yet no she was covered in blood and gashes down her stomach, sides and chest, she had burns covering her arms and legs and her wrist seemed to be broken.

After I had covered her up, I checked the other bodies for signs of life, but they were all dead and there was nothing that could be done.

I aparated with Hermione straight to St.Mungos were she was treated immediately by Healers, I stayed with Hermione the whole time forgetting I was expected home.

Hours later a healer came out to the waiting room looking for me, I nervously jumped to my feet and rushed towards her, she led me to a small room where Hermione was and said that she kept falling in and out of consciousness.

I ran to the room and sat don beside Hermione. I as shocked to see her wrapped in bandages like she hadn't been healed, her wrist looked better and her face was deathly pale but that was it. Not one scratch or bruise marred her face, yet the rest of her body looked completely mutilated with skin missing in some places.

I asked the Healed why Hermione was not healed and my only reply was that they were magical gashes that were cursed so they could not be healed, only time wound heal those wounds.

I was shocked, who would have done this to Hermione, and I had my suspicions that Death Eaters were the cause but could not be sure, since Hermione had many enemies.

Hermione began stirring again and I rushed to her side, she began moaning in pain and looked at me with fear and relief in her eyes, he looked around and asked where she was.

When I told her we were in St.Mungos she looked relieved and asked about her family, I told her they all died and she cried her hearth out.

An hour later I told Hermione I would visit her tomorrow that Harry had expected me home hours ago, when I turned to leave Hermione grabbed my arm and begged me to tell no-one about what had happened to her family, I reluctantly agreed before she fell un conscious again.

End Flashback.

Back in the Kitchen Harry, Sirius and Remus were talking about Hermione much to Sirius and Remus' embarrassment.

Everyone was laughing and joking around and Harry kept cracking jokes about Sirius, Remus and Hermione, when he got serious.

" Seriously Sirius, Remus your gonna have to work harder with Hermione, she's not the same little bookworm anymore, she has changed."

" Yea we noticed." Muttered Sirius sarcastically.

" Yeah well, you guys have my permission to 'pursue' her as long as none of you hurt her in any way, because Hermione is like my sister and I don't like to see her hurt." Harry pressed.

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry and Sirius snorted before giving Harry a funny look, Harry was confused and so was Remus neither of them knew what was wrong, Sirius answered their unasked question.

" I was 'Pursuing' Hermione as you call it, with your permission or not Harry." Sirius replied cockily while he shot a glare at Remus.

" Well what's going on between you two." Harry asked suspiciously.

" What do you mean." Asked Remus, speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

" I mean the glares you keep throwing each other." Harry stated mater-of-factly, looking between each of the men in front of him.

" Its nothing, just a little friendly competition." Snapped an aggravated Sirius.

" Friendly competition." Harry and Remus questioned simultaneously.

" What do you mean, 'Friendly competition?' " Harry asked.

" HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY WOMAN." Sirius whined pointing at Remus childishly.

" WHAT."

CHAPTER END

AN: Ok that was the first chapter hope you like it. If you find any mistakes or find something wrong just tell me.

Reviews and Flames welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

**Not So Secret Affairs**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**AN: Hey how was the first chapter, I hope you liked it, because I had fun writing it, for the most part. Well here's chapters 2 enjoy.**

**Just incase nobody notices I love Remus and Sirius …..**

* * *

**Recap:**

" Yeah well, you guys have my permission to 'pursue' her as long as none of you hurt her in any way, because Hermione is like my sister and I don't like to see her hurt." Harry pressed.

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry and Sirius snorted before giving Harry a funny look, Harry was confused and so was Remus neither of them knew what was wrong, Sirius answered their unasked question.

" I was 'Pursuing' Hermione as you call it, with your permission or not Harry." Sirius replied cockily while he shot a glare at Remus.

" Well what's going on between you two." Harry asked suspiciously.

" What do you mean." Asked Remus, speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

" I mean the glares you keep throwing each other." Harry stated mater-of-factly, looking between each of the men in front of him.

" Its nothing, just a little friendly competition." Snapped an aggravated Sirius.

" Friendly competition." Harry and Remus questioned simultaneously.

" What do you mean, 'Friendly competition?' " Harry asked.

" HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY WOMAN." Sirius whined pointing at Remus childishly.

" WHAT."

* * *

Hermione woke early Saturday morning and got a shower before Remus or Sirius awoke in the hope she would have a fresh start to the morning without any flirting. 

An hour later Hermione was refreshed and ready to face the day ahead of her, or more likely ready to face Remus and Sirius. Hermione walked out of her room daydreaming again when she walked into something solid and was knocked unceremoniously to the ground.

Hermione looked up from her new position on the ground to find an amused Remus looking down at her in only a towel, his chest glistening with pearls of water slowly receding into the towel, wrapped loosely around his waist.

' Why does he have to be a morning person, eugh.' Hermione thought to herself groaning inwardly.

Remus leaned down to help Hermione up and pulled her to her feet and flush against his chest, she shuddered at their lose proximity and looked from his broad chest into his amber eyes.

He looked considerably healthier since Voldemort was defeated and had gained a little more weight, so he did not look so malnourished.

Hermione had not realised she was just blatantly staring at Remus, but his soft chuckle brought her back to reality.

She smiled weakly at him, a blush steadily making its way across her bronze cheeks, but he still held her close to his half naked body, in a tight embrace.

Remus took a chance, he leaned down and took Hermione's lips with his and kissed her pressing his lips against hers passionately..

It took Hermione only a second to realize what was happening and she responded to the kiss, she opened her mouth slightly as Remus ran his tongue over her bottom lip gently tugging on it with his teeth begging for entrance, she opened her mouth further and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

After the necessity of air became apparent Hermione pulled away looking flustered, and smiled at each other. Remus satisfied, bid Hermione goodbye and left to get dressed.

Hermione stood in the empty hallway for a few minutes just thinking.

On the outside Hermione appeared to be the same as she always was in personality, but on the inside, she knew the near death experience had changed her.

She had become reckless after she learned to trust men again and she had slept with her fair share of men, never as careful as she once was. She would pick handsome men up in bars, something the old Hermione would never do, she had also become accustomed to drinking to help her forget, but the next morning the repercussions always came back, ten fold.

She never brought up the past and would blank out if anyone else did; she refused to think of the past, as it only reminded her of how weak she really was.

She couldn't even protect her own family from a few Death Eaters when she had fought Voldemort, she had helped destroy one of the more powerful evil wizards yet she couldn't stop a few of his measly minions and her family was brutally murdered while she was beaten and raped and left for dead.

That was something Hermione refused to remember, she had considered obliviating herself but thought she needed the memory to make her stronger, to just have it in her mind should she ever need it later, no matter how painful the memory.

Hermione slowly made her way down to the kitchen care full not to wake Mrs. Blacks portrait on her way. When she entered the kitchen, there was no one there, Remus was still getting dressed and Sirius often slept till past noon. Lazy Git.

A half hour had passed and still nobody had entered the kitchen, nor made any type of noise throughout the house (not that she was waiting on anyone). Hermione stood from her place at the table abandoning her coffee and walked over to the fireplace, she began searching through a small cupboard near the hearth of the fire for some floo powder.

After she found the bag of glittering dust, she threw a pinch into the fire and stepped in shouting Potter Manor. There was a flurry of colours and shapes, and Hermione began to feel dizzy, when she finally landed in the Potter fireplace in the living room.

Looking around Hermione seen no one around, so thinking everyone was still in bed Hermione walked up towards Harry and Ginny's room careful to not make too much noise going past Aleisha's room.

Hermione stood outside a large set of French double doors the intricate designs wove delicately, around the small windows near the top of the door.

Thinking, Hermione placed her fist close to the door ready to knock, there was no noise coming from the room so she suspected them to be still sleeping soundly in bed.

Hermione knocked twice when she didn't get an answer she pushed the door open to reveal two of her best friends in a very compromising position, Ginny was lying underneath Harry, her hair sprayed out over the pillow, Harry's back was facing Hermione as he trust deeply inside Ginny, the moaning and mewing became clear inside the room.

Hermione turned to walk away quickly before she was caught; she was blushing terribly, while trying to contain her giggles until she left the room.

Just as she was about to close the door, Ginny called out " Hermione Danielle Granger, you better be down stairs when I come down, now get OUT."

Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson before shutting the door quietly behind her; she turned to go back downstairs when she was faced with the small and cute Aleisha Potter.

" You're not allowed in Mummy and Daddy's room without asking Aunty Mione, that's bad." Aleisha scolded.

" Sorry darling, I was looking for your mummy but I couldn't find her downstairs." Hermione said gently.

" Its ok, Mummy is always nice to me when I go into her room without asking. Come on." Aleisha said.

Aleisha grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the large staircase, towards the living room. Hermione followed quietly not asking the little girl where she was taking her.

Hermion loved Aleisha, as if she was her own daughter, she often brought her to the park, or to get ice cream sometimes she just brought her to Grimmaul place, in case Harry and Ginny wanted time alone.

When they arrived at the living room, Aleisha directed Hermione towards a chair while she searched through a big box of toys, occasionally throwing things onto the floor.

Hermione was still thinking about what she walked in on, and what Ginny would say when she got down, Ginny wouldn't be mad, they had both walked in on each other before so it was only natural for Hermione to have done it again.

Hermione was brought back to reality by a small tugging on her sleeve, Aleisha was holding two small dollies in her hands, and she gave one to Hermione and sat down beside her.

" This is Mione, I named her after you, because you're my favourite and your Mummy's friend." Aleisha was pointing to the small doll in her hands wearing a frilly purple dress with odd shoes, its golden blonde hair in braids and a small tiara on top her head.

" And that one there is uncle Sirius, but I don't have a prince, so he can be the pretty Princess." Aleisha was pointing to the other small doll with a silver white wedding dress on with long gloves and small white shoes.

Hermione laughed when she seen Sirius, he would love to see himself represented by his niece as a pretty Princess.

" Sirius makes a lovely Pretty Princess, you should show him when he comes over later." Hermione said slyly.

Aleisha giggled but was stopped from answering when Ginny came down the stairs with an amused look on her face, staring at Hermione and Aleisha.

Aleisha ran over to her mother and engulfed her in a hug, then tried to drag her over to play dollies with her aunty Hermione.

" Hermione Jane Granger, what has happened this time that has you barging into my room at this time in the morning." Ginny shouted from the stairs.

" Uh, um….. well you see. Its uh."

" Aleisha, ask Dinky to play dollies I need to talk to aunty Mione for a moment. " Ginny said.

Ginny walked toward the kitchen and Hermione followed closely behind her looking guiltily at the tiles as she walked. Ginny sat down at the counter preparing herself a cup of coffee while avoiding Hermione's glances.

" Have fun." Hermione asked innocently.

Ginny glared at her older friend for a few moments before looking away smiling, trying to cover her blush. She was busying herself with her coffee trying to contain the blush that had now gone from a spattering of pink to staining her cheeks crimson.

" I take that as a yes." Hermione laughed heartily, as Ginny's face burned a deeper shade of crimson than Hermione thought possible, Ginny still didn't answer.

" Ginny how long have we been married, and how many times has mione walked in on us and you still blush like a first year Hufflepuff after their first real kiss." Harry said laughing from the doorway.

Harry shrugged off his wife's glare and turned to his best friend, since first year smiling, Hermione walked over to him and embraced him like an old friend.

" So how is my devilishly handsome god fathers, treating you Mione." Harry asked amusedly as she scowled and pulled away from him.

" Harry your not gay are you." Hermione and Ginny asked in unison, laughing, before shutting up noting Harry's glare.

" Never question a man's masculinity." Harry scolded, hiding a smile.

Hermione plopped herself down at the kitchen table scowling at the table, she could her a faint laugh coming from the corner and figured it was Harry, because she hadn't heard him move from the door yet.

Hermione looked up and caught Ginny's gaze, a slight flush danced across Hermione's cheeks, and Ginny's eyes flew open and she screamed.

Harry looked between his wife and best friend confusion written clearly across his face, Harry merely sighed and left the kitchen muttering about ' Crazy women.' And went to find his daughter.

When Harry left and the door was firmly shut behind him Ginny squealed and jumped up pulling Hermione up with her hugging her, offering her words of comfort.

When she was finally finished comforting Hermione she asked, " So what happened."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, she was the only one who seemed to understand what was wrong with her and what she wanted to say before she even opened her mouth. They shared a special bond from being so close during the war.

" My head is messed up, Stupid Marauders, messing with my brain, ill show them." Hermione muttered darkly.

" What are you talking about Hermione, did som… Remus kissed you didn't he." Ginny asked wide eyed, and smiling at her knowingly. " I had a feeling he was going to make a move soon, Sirius's turn was already up."

" Ginny now your making no sense, they're the infamous Marauders, they're just messing with my head, its not as if they actually like me, were just teasing each other." Hermione said.

" For the smartest witch of her age, your pretty dumb Hermione." Ginny said smiling cheekily." Anyways what brought you to my humble abode, at this god forsaken hour."

" I needed to get out of that house and you're my best friend and I thought you might want to go out shopping so I can get my mind off Sirius and Remus." Hermione said looking at Ginny pleadingly.

" You had me at shopping." Ginny said smiling." I'll leave Aleisha with Harry and we'll leave ok.

Hours later Hermione stumbled into Grimmauld place with Ginny laughing, it was already six o clock and they had been out shopping since eight o clock earlier that morning.

Both girls arms were laden with shopping bags of all shapes and colours, they had gone to Diagon alley and muggle London for their shopping trip.

" Thanks Ginny, I really needed that." Hermione smiled at her best girlfriend.

" Its ok Hermione, anytime you need a partner in crime, I'm here ok." Ginny hugged Hermione before walking into the sitting room grabbing floo powder and shouting 'Potter Manor'.

" Where have you been?" a voice from behind her said, Hermione turned around and was faced with one of the people she had been trying to avoid all day.

" Trying to avoid you." Hermione muttered before looking up and smiling at him." Have a good day Sirius?" Hermione questioned before pushing past him and up the stars to her room before he could even answer.

Sirius watched Hermione walk away, well watched her ass walk away to be precise. He was falling for her, he knew it and fast, But Remus was falling for her as well and he was not willing to sacrifice a thirty-year-old friendship for something that might not last.

Their little game had been going on since Hermione came to Grimmauld place, looking slightly battered but with a completely new outlook on life. Remus and Sirius would take their chances at teasing Hermione, or giving her a kiss that caught her off guard. Hermione done the same she would mess with their heads, wear revealing clothing when she was doing the most simple things like dusting, she would bend over slowly to reach the bottom shelves before popping back up and excusing herself saying she hadn't seen them.

The game was getting out of control, but that is all it started as, a Game, nothing more than something to pass the time. We are all adults and can handle a little playful flirting.

Sirius or Remus usually started the teasing but Hermione knew how to push their buttons, not that it was very hard.

Dinnertime was ready and Remus was once again stuck in the kitchen, since nobody was bothering themselves to ask if he needed or even wanted any help.

After setting, the table for three, charming the knives to chop and the pots to stir and simmer Remus went looking for Hermione and Sirius.

Walking up to the second floor he knocked on Hermione's door, it was slightly open so he pushed it open. Hermione was fast asleep in bed, Remus sighed and closed her door over before tracking his way up to the third floor to Sirius' bedroom.

When he made his way up, he knocked on Sirius' door, waiting for him to answer, when he did Remus told him Dinner and walked back down the flights of stairs to the basement to prepare dinner, muttering about needing owls in the house.

Remus and Sirius spent dinner discussing the order, there hadn't been a meeting in a week but there was one approaching. In two days, the whole Order will have a meeting discussing what will be done about Luscius Malfoy, the manna-be Dark lord.

Upstairs Hermione was sitting up in bed silent tears running down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from the crying and her voice was cracking from the sobs that wracked her tiny frame. She heard Remus coming into her room and feigned sleep. She wasn't in the mood for dinner tonight.

Hermione was thinking about her parents, she swore to herself to forget them, to never think of them again, it was all in the past, the past made you weak.

She jumped off her bed and walked over to her wardrobe; opening the doors carefully, she pushed the clothes out of the way and knocked on the back of the wardrobe three times. A secret hiding space opened to reveal a bottle of fire whiskey.

She pulled the lid off and tipped her head backwards taking two large gulps, the fiery liquid was burning a trail down the back of her throat causing some blisters to form.

Hermione ignored the burning pain and took another swig, not even caring to use a glass, like civilised people. All she wanted to do was forget and fire whiskey was the best was way to forget.

Hermione drank and drank, occasionally charming the bottle to refill when the last drop was gone. Hermione had long since passed the point of wanting to forget, she was now completely intoxicated, she could no longer stand, so she lay in bed the bottle lay on the ground and Hermione fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning she was woken by the sun hitting her face, somebody had drawn the curtains in her room. Hermione tried to sit up gingerly, before the pain in her head caused her to fall back against the pillows groaning in pain.

She turned over burring her face in her pillow cursing, a deep chuckle could be heard from the doorway and Hermione peaked out to see who it was.

" Fuck." She cursed as a beam of light hit her in the eye causing her to retreat to her den.

Sirius moved into the room, closing the curtains slightly to block most of the sunlight, and placed something on her dresser.

Hermione looked up to see a goblet of steaming clear liquid, and she looked up at Sirius questioningly.

" Hangover potion." He answered smiling." I saw the fire whiskey bottle, on your floor earlier."

Hermione sat up and downed the potion; she wrinkled her nose up in disgust as the foul potion ran down her throat and into her stomach, relieving her of all her symptoms.

" I love you right now." Hermione muttered, holding her head still.

Sirius smiled at her before chuckling, this wasn't the first time he had to bring Hermione a hangover potion early in the morning. She made it a regular occurrence to get blindly drunk and pass out in her room after refusing to see anybody the day before.

Sirius and Remus always worried about Hermione when she would do this, though knowing she was a grown woman they could not stop her, she could do what she wanted.

Remus suspected something was wrong with her, and she was not getting drunk simply for pleasure. Sirius on the other hand was completely oblivious and continued to say she just wants to have a good time, though you could see the worry shinning in his eyes.

Hermione had been to see numerous healers, after the war, most people thought there was something physically wrong with her, but they were wrong, Hermione had suffered allot of mental damage.

The Healers said she would be fine though she would one day snap, they said it should only take a few days, but that was years ago and Hermione has been on edge and deteriorating since.

Since Ginny had been sworn to secrecy, she could not tell anyone and everyone else thought she was simply having a bad day, where she would drink herself to sleep and wake up good as new until next week when it happened all over again.

Later that day Hermione came down the stairs, wearing a pair of tight low rise denim jeans and a white halter-top and white stilettos, she was wearing silver locked, bracelet, and simple silver earrings. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot, like the Yule ball in fourth year.

When Hermione, walked into the kitchen for breakfast that morning she had a bright smile on her face, and beamed at the occupants of the Kitchen, though the smile never reached her eyes.

Everybody beamed back at her, thinking nothing of the personality change from yesterday, Hermione sat down to have breakfast without a word to the others.

The others noticed a small bandage on the crook of her arm but dismissed it as breakfast progressed.

After breakfast, she stood grabbing her cloak and leaving the kitchen before any questions could be asked.

When she was outside Grimmauld place, she apparated to Diagon alley, she hurried along the busy streets; they had been blooming with life since Voldemort had died. Nobody was taking the threat of Luscius Malfoy very seriously.

She hurried along the street to Gringotts wizarding bank. She walked inside, the doors held open for her by two goblins.

Hermione walked straight up to Scrimgor and handed him her key. He looked at the key closely before calling a goblin named Griphook over.

" Take her to vault 15." Scrimgor said, Griphook's eyes widened before grabbing the key and scurrying off, ushering Hermione in front of him.

Vault 15 was one of the larger vaults guarded by Dragons, and was close to where the founders vaults were. During the war Hermione had found out Harry was the heir of Gryffindor and that she was in fact the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

Hermione's mother had been a squib from a pureblooded family and had married a muggle and moved to muggle London, for safety. So Hermione was actually a half blood witch, still better than a mudblood.

Hermione, had never touched the vaults she inherited from Rowena, she used her own vault, she had accumulated, a large amount of gold, from working, her parents and war royalties, for being part of the golden trio that brought Lord Voldemort to his demise.

They stepped into a small cart, and after 15 minutes of twist and turns and dips and passing dragons, they had arrived at number 15.

" Lamp please." Griphook said from below Hermione, she lifted the small lamp up and handed it to him. " Key please." This time Hermione held the lamp up while the goblin twisted the key in the lock.

When there was a small click, Griphook dragged his nail down the centre of the door, then pouring some potion onto the door. When he was finished the vault door swung open to reveal a small room with three doors.

Hermione walked through the middle door, which led to her gold; she filled a large sack with money and shrunk it, placing it in her pocket.

She moved out of the room and into the other on her left, this room was covered from wall to wall in old texts and tombs. Some of the tombs were in Rowena's hand, which Hermione had been studying. Others were old dark and light texts that she had gathered over the years.

She walked carefully through the rows of books, placing her finger on one large black book, with what looked like backwards writing on it in silver ink. Hermione shrunk the book, placed it in her pocket before walking back out of the vault.

When Hermione exited the bank she was careful to lift up her hood before anyone seen her. She walked quickly through the less crowded streets and into Knockturn alley.

She walked quickly, ignoring the glares from those who dwelled in the dark eerie alley, she turned left and walked up another alleyway to turn right again.

She was soon in front of an old Dark arts shop, not known to many, other that those either brave enough or stupid enough to enter.

A Vampire named Vladimir that was hundreds of years old, and did not like customers very much owned the shop. He had a price for entering his shop, a pint of blood to enter; luckily, Hermione had extracted the blood before she left the house so she would not be walking around with vampire fang marks in her neck.

Hermione, paid the price for entering the shop and walked up to the counter confidently, her hood still masking her face.

" I need a potion."

* * *

**AN:**** Well that's it, I know the story is getting a little dark but it is all-apart of the plot and everything has a meaning. Stay tuned till next time…**

**Remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Not So Secret Affairs**

**Chapter 3

* * *

  
**

**AN:** Hey guys, yes I know you probably want to crucify me and I am sorry that this update took so long but I hope you enjoy it anyway. As always I'd love some feedback to know what you think and what you'd like to see in coming chapters.

* * *

**Recap:**

When Hermione exited the bank she was careful to lift up her hood before anyone seen her. She walked quickly through the less crowded streets and into Knockturn alley.

She walked quickly, ignoring the glares from those who dwelled in the dark eerie alley, she turned left and walked up another alleyway to turn right again.

She was soon in front of an old Dark arts shop, not known to many, other that those either brave enough or stupid enough to enter.

A Vampire named Nickolaj that was centuries old, and did not like customers very much owned the shop. He had a price for entering his shop, a pint of blood to enter; luckily, Hermione had extracted the blood before she left the house so she would not be walking around with fang marks in her neck; that would surely raise a question or two.

Hermione paid the price for entering the shop and walked up to the counter confidently, her hood still masking her face.

"I need a potion."

* * *

--HG/SB/RL--

A dark figure glided gracefully forward from the shadows it had previously been hidden in. Looking at the dark shape now Hermione noticed how the shadows clung to the figure as if part of its very being, for which it might very well be. Watching the figure carefully for any sudden movements she allowed it to come a little closer to her, fighting the shudder that fought its way through her body. The close proximity of the creature was something that could only be compared to in your worst nightmares; even the dementors never had such an effect.

Sticking a long and bony clawed hand out towards her, Hermione assumed it was there to collect the blood and placed the phial into its hand. She must have assumed right because the creature's claw disappeared back into its robes and it slithered into its dark corner. Releasing a breath she had never realized she had been holding Hermione took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She had been here plenty of times before but never had this seemingly new addition ever come to greet her.

"Like him." A silky voice drew her from her calming breaths. "I found him just lying around." The figure chuckled amused by something only he knew.

"Nickolaj…" Hermione breathed taking a step back as the aged vampire's aura surrounded her as he descended the stairs from one of the upped work rooms.

The figure said nothing choosing to keep his eyes on Hermione the whole time wary of her presence as usual. He simply glided down the stairs without a single sound before moving across the room and seating himself comfortably on the only chair in the room, which just happened to be facing Hermione.

"Hermione…Hermione." He repeated rolling the name on his tongue as if tasting it first. "What have you come to me for this time?" He asked putting emphasis on certain words.

Smoothing down her robes nervously she kept her hood up determined, to not let the handsome vampire before her get the better of her. "I need a potion, you know which one." She finally said meeting his eyes.

Eyes turned to her narrowing, Hermione shriveled under the gaze feeling as if he was looking through her very soul. Keeping her eyes turned away she refused to look at him knowing exactly what she would see in his face.

Hermione turned to the left in the hopes of catching something of interest to distract her eyes from wandering to the vampire seated across from her. Jumping in shock, a gasp escaped her lips as she tried to re gain her equilibrium. Standing before her, mere inches from her face was Nickolaj, the old vampire glaring contemptuously at her.

"I gave you what you needed of that potion three weeks ago. You should not have finished it already." He leaned closer breath tickling her cheeks as he stared directly into her eyes, as if daring them to lie to him, daring them to tell him different.

"I know Nicolaj, but it's not enough anymore. I need it." Hermione pleaded "I will pay extra if I have to; you know I'm good for it."

"Hermione I can't give you more. You know I can't, what I gave you should have lasted now you must suffer the consequences of your actions." He stated angrily staring into defiant brown eyes.

"Nicko…" Hermione started but was cut of by the vampire's sharp glare in her direction.

Moving away Nickolaj seated himself again, staring contemplatively at Hermione as if considering something extremely problematic. Shooting Hermione one last glare he stood from his seat mind made up he swept towards the stairs finished with the meeting. There was nothing more to say.

"I can't Hermione, goodbye." He said emotionlessly, turning his back towards her and leaving her to see herself out.

Hermione running out of options went with her last and most desperate, ashamed that she was as weak as to do what she was about to do she took a deep breath and stepped forward. Simultaneously Nickolaj stopped mid-step, without turning around he heaved a sigh annoyance.

"Uncle Nickolaj, I am asking not as a customer, but as family, please. You're the only one I know that makes this potion." Hermione begged, she hated using the family card but if that's what it took then that's what it took.

In a flash Nickolaj was back down the steps an in front of Hermione before she could even blink.

Stumbling back in fright, she knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth; she should have just walked away, But she couldn't she needed that potion. Nickolaj reached out to grab her arm careful to not let her hit the ground.

"Hermione." He ground out. "I told you, when you first started the potion there were risks and over dosing on it is one of them. I will not let some niece of mine die so stupidly." He snapped fangs flashing in the light.

"But it hurt's so much Nic; I don't think I can take much more of it." She sobbed clinging to the vampire's robes as he held her gingerly.

"Hermione it will not be much longer, you have lasted this long throughout the war I think you can last a little loner now." He said gently rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Hermione sobered up a little sniffling she pushed herself away from Nickolaj, so that she could stand on her own to feet to straighten herself out. Embarrassed by her weakness she turned her head away from her illustrious self-proclaimed uncle. He may sometimes act like he despised the very ground that she walked on but he was always there for her when she really needed him and she couldn't tell anyone else. Ever since that day she wandered into his shop in the weeks after her parents were murdered he had vowed to keep a close eye on her eventually coming to accept her as family.

Hermione brushed the lingering tears from her eyes before turning to face the vampire determinedly for the last time. She knew if he stuck by his answer that she really would suffer the consequences of her own stupid actions. Then again pain drives people to do stupid things, why was nearly killing herself any different?

Leaning forward expectantly she watched his rigid face carefully knowing he would not give anything away through his cool façade but hoping none the less. With a sudden movement the vampire was across the room and well out of her reach kneeling down behind his counter rummaging for something though what she didn't quite know.

Minutes later Nickolaj stood fluidly, a graceful motion only a vampire could have achieved. Staring curiously she noticed he held a tiny phial in his hand, not wanting to get her hopes up she waited patiently as the vampire strode toward her at a human pace phial held securely in his left hand.

Taking a step forward, Nickolaj stopped her with a raised hand silently telling her to stay exactly where she was.

Holding up the phial so the golden liquid glimmered in the light he looked directly at Hermione. "This is the last you will get from me Hermione, family or not that could easily change." He hissed.

Hermione reached out a small hand to grasp the phial but the vampire held it elusively out of her reach tutting at her as if scolding a child. "This will be the last, I promise you that Hermione. No more favors you need to learn to live with this."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest "But what about…."

Glaring icily he successfully silenced the girl before him before continuing with what he was saying. "I did not mean this would be the last of the potion, but this will be the last time you will deter off the schedule I have set for you. You know very well this potion is experimental and I will not have you becoming dependant on it." He said glare softening slightly as he stared at her petite figure; cloak wrapped around her looking as if it might swallow her whole.

"Thank you, Thank you Nickolaj, you don't know what this means to me." Hermione said thanking the vampire profusely

"I know Hermione I know, now leave." He said quietly, suddenly the lights flashed off and then on again and when she looked around the vampire was no-where within sight anymore.

Walking towards the door she let herself out, keeping the door open she whispered a breathy "Thank you." Before letting the door click shut behind her oblivious to the murmured words that followed after her never reaching her ears.

"Be careful Hermione."

---HG/SB/RL---

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had visited Gringotts and Nickolaj and she was glad to say that the potion was working perfectly as usual. She was currently sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld place with a mountain of books strewn across the table before her. She was paying particular interest to the one in front of her that she had retrieved from Ravenclaw's vault. She had read the book back to front but was sure she was missing something; this was definitely the book Nick had said would have the right incantation in it. Pulling over one of the other books she scribbled a few words before slamming the book shut and throwing it too the side in impatience.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice behind her, she had thought she had been in the house alone, when had Sirius gotten back she wondered? It must have been only seconds before or she would have heard him entering. Turning to face him she gave him a small smile in greeting before turning back to the books in front of her to try and inconspicuously gather them in the hopes Sirius would never notice anything significant on the table. But faith was never on her side.

Sirius peered over Hermione's shoulder trying to see exactly what she was doing that needed the small mountain of books. "Hermione, what is all this, your not studying are you? I thought you finished all that when you graduated from Hogwarts." Sirius voice sounded from over her should; the teasing lilts to his voice very clear.

He was closer than she thought, just close enough to reach out and stroke his face, and close enough to kiss. Shaking her head she shouldn't be having these thoughts now, it was so not the time, especially with the things she had laid out all over the table. From the corner of her eye she noticed Sirius hand reach out curiously to one of the pieces of parchment that she had been documenting notes on. Snatching it out of his reach, she pulled her wand from her wrist holster banishing everything from the table to a locked trunk in her room that she knew was as well guarded as Azkaban Prison itself.

Stepping back a little in shock his brow creased in confusion before he pasted that happy smile on his face once more completely over the shock of having something whipped from his grasp before he could even touch it. Hermione sighed in relief when she knew Sirius would not press the matter but she knew he was still curious because she could see the questioning look in his eyes as he thought over exactly what he had seen and what he hadn't.

Deciding that distracting him at the moment would be in her best interest and his, she turned her body slightly making sure she was facing Sirius in the chair she was sitting in. Reaching an arm out to the rugged man standing before her, she took in his appearance for the first time since he had made his presence known to her.

Looking over him appreciatively she let her eyes roam from the tight black leather trousers that clung to the flexing muscles beneath, to the sleeveless cotton top that hung loosely from his well defined chest, showing a brief glimpse of the sculpted pectoral muscles that lay hidden.

With her outstretched hand she wrapped it in the fabric in the front of Sirius shirt pulling him down the foot of distance between them so that their faces were mere inches together. As soon as she saw Sirius was looking directly into her eyes, their breaths mingled as the miniscule space between them closed, she allowed her eyes to roam over his chest and body appreciatively one more time, before holding in a groan of longing.

Sirius watched carefully as Hermione's eyes roved over his body, hearing the nearly inaudible groan try to escape her throat, he chuckled deeply his voice sending shivers down her spine "See something you like Mione." He asked leaning forward once more so there lips were touching this time, except they weren't kissing; they were staring into each other's eyes.

Licking her lips she tilted her chin defiantly staring directly into his storm filled eyes. "Maybe I do Sirius." She whispered against his lips. Before she could say anymore Sirius had closed whatever imaginary distance there was between then capturing her lips with his. Using her only free hand she wrapped it around Sirius neck pulling him closer as she embedded her other hand more tightly in the bunched up fabric she had firmly in her grasp. Pulling her up to his Height Sirius pressed Hermione against the table and was awarded with a sweet moan for his efforts.

Placing one of his hands firmly on her hip, he made sure there would be no room to shift around before breaking of the kiss and bringing one hand up to cup her cheek, reveling in the flushed cheeks that adorned her face. Running his thumb gently over her wet lips, he stared at her mouth loving the feel of her warm comforting body beneath his own.

"You sure you want to continue Hermione." He asked breathlessly, pressing his lips to her neck placing small kisses along the column, nipping at the skin as he moved, waiting on her reply as she arched into him.

"Yes." She hissed pushing her upper body into his, since it was the only movement she could accomplish with Sirius' large hands pressing her hips into the table.

Reaching forward she pulled Sirius even closer to her, pulling his face down to meet her own. Feeling Sirius hands loosen on her hips she ran her hands down his sides, feeling the soft cottony fabric under her fingers as she rested her hands on his hips, simultaneously biting down on his bottom lip, begging hip to part his lips.

Sirius kept one hand on Hermione's hips keeping her in place, while reaching up with the other, cupping her chin and tilting her head up so that he would have better access. Biting down on her lip he slipped his tongue into her mouth as she gasped in pleasure, placing more pressure on her hip he wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her face closer to his as he devoured her mouth.

Hermione slipped her hands up, the cottony fabric of his shirt letting her fingers travel over the smooth ridges of his muscled chest. Gasping as Sirius bit down on her lip, she allowed his tongue to rove over every crevice of her mouth, delighting of the taste that was so totally her. Rubbing her hands down the front of his chest she tweaked one of his nipples eliciting a sweet moan from him.

Sirius not wanting to let Hermione gain control pushed her further into the table pressing his growing erection into her thigh making her gasp and wrap her slim legs around his waist pulling him closer. Feeling her legs tighten around his waist he pressed his mouth to hers once more, licking and biting every bit of flesh he could get his mouth on while his hands silently worked on her shirt that was the only thing separating her bare flesh from his greedy hands.

Proceeding to strip her, both their hands moving over every bit of available flesh, moaning and groaning they were oblivious to the flaring sound of the floo as it flashed into life admitting a visitor into their living room. Unknown to the visitor they were about to get a lot more than they bargained for when they chose that moment to visit.

--HG/SB/RL--

Ginny was sitting at home in potter manner wondering what the hell she was doing. She had woken up early in the morning and was curious to find a note in place of her husband in the bed beside her. Reaching out she read the note, and in growing excitement realized her husband had taken their daughter out for the day to give her some time for relaxation. Now that was all fine and dandy for the first four hours but now she was just bored silly.

Taking one more look around the vacant living room she decided an unexpected visit to Hermione was just what she needed. '_Maybe they could even go shopping.' _Ginny thought fleetingly. Standing, she made her way over to the large welcoming grate that was used for flooing only. The only reason it was used for flooing only was because it was the only fireplace in the house you could land in without falling out or tripping over some unseen materials.

Grabbing a handful of the green sparkling powder she threw it into the grate calling out '_Grimmauld Place'_ as she did so and stepped into the green flames. Minutes later she stepped out of the grate at the other end as gracefully as she could, considering she had just spun around over a few miles of land before coming to a sudden stop. Looking around the empty living room of Grimmauld place she hoped that Hermione was in. She was about to head upstairs to the other, more occupied living room closest to the library, where she knew Hermione spent a large amount of her time, before she was stopped in her tracks by a loud moan.

Tilting her head curiously, she heard another, and then another. Smirking to herself she recognized Hermione's voice call out a name. Listening carefully she realized that it was Sirius's name that she had called out. Smirking again Ginny walked towards the sounds the duo was making. Noticing it was the kitchen Ginny's jaw nearly hit the ground as another load groan, from Sirius this time penetrated the door flooding the hallway.

Smiling evilly to herself Ginny was thinking of the payback she was about to get on Hermione for the last time that she had walked in on her and Harry having sex. Bracing herself with the sternest expression she could conjure when she was knowingly putting herself into this position, she pushed the kitchen door open to reveal a very precariously dressed Hermione.

"Ahem!" Ginny cleared her throat loudly hoping to gain the couples attention, but it didn't seem as if they had even noticed her.

Sirius had Hermione pinned to the table with her hips wrapped tightly around his waist pulling him closer. Hermione's shirt as well as Sirius had been abandoned in a pile on the ground and it seemed Sirius was making quick work of her bra, with one hand already slipped underneath cupping her breast as his lips devoured hers.

Trying once again Ginny cleared her throat, when nothing happened she tried again. "Hey guys." She shouted into the heated room causing both Sirius to freeze and stare at her like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Sirius stumbled a little trying to regain some of his composure while Hermione looked at her friend trying to come up with a decent excuse. Seeing there was none she could use she went with the old fashioned…

"It's really not what it looks like Gin." Hermione said waving her hand between herself and Sirius.

Quirking her eyebrow in amusement Ginny replied "And what does it look like Hermione." She asked trying to keep the amusement from her voice.

"Calm down gin, it's just two adults messing around." Sirius butted in thinking he was helping.

"Shut up Sirius." Both girls snapped shutting up the ebony haired animagus.

Ginny was still trying to hold in her laughter, as she watched the two in front of her struggle with an ample explanation. Before she could even voice her thoughts towards the situation the two in front of her were in. The door behind her swung open allowing someone else into the kitchen. Making all the occupants freeze. Ginny turned slightly hoping it wasn't exactly who she thought it was, but all semblance of hope flew out the window when she heard the mystery person speak coldly.

"What's going on in here?"

* * *

**AN: ** Well I am sorry folks but that is all for now, though I am happy to say the update shouldn't be long considering it's already half written. Thanks to all who have followed this fic, even in its short absence? Remember to review; I want to get some feedback of exactly what you think, what should be changed or what you would like to see.

**I also have a little poll I want you guys to do.**

**As for who will be the main pairing with Hermione, I have decided that it should be your choice. So…**

**1) Sirius**

**2) Remus**

**3) Harry**

**4) Sirius and Remus **

**It's your choice, so you decide….**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter4

* * *

  
**

AN: Hey guys, yeah i know i haven't updated in ages, but i had honestly forgotten all about it. Sorry, i hope this makes up for it. xXx  


* * *

Recap:

Sirius stumbled a little trying to regain some of his composure while Hermione looked at her friend trying to come up with a decent excuse. Seeing there was none she could use she went with the old fashioned…

"It's really not what it looks like Gin." Hermione said waving her hand between herself and Sirius.

Quirking her eyebrow in amusement Ginny replied "And what does it look like Hermione." She asked trying to keep the amusement from her voice.

"Calm down gin, it's just two adults messing around." Sirius butted in thinking he was helping.

"Shut up Sirius." Both girls snapped shutting up the ebony haired animagus.

Ginny was still trying to hold in her laughter, as she watched the two in front of her struggle with an ample explanation. Before she could even voice her thoughts towards the situation the two in front of her were in. The door behind her swung open allowing someone else into the kitchen. Making all the occupants freeze. Ginny turned slightly hoping it wasn't exactly who she thought it was, but all semblance of hope flew out the window when she heard the mystery person speak coldly.

"What's going on in here?"

* * *

Sirius, Hermione and Ginny whipped around to the sound of Remus' voice, as he stood in the doorway staring coldly at the two people who were supposed to be his friends. Hermione flinched slightly as she felt his eyes land directly on her and her state of dress. She knew he could probably smell the arousal on the air; she bent her head, taking an enormous interest in the floor, letting her hair cascade across her face. Bending down, she retrieved her shirt from the fllor and covered herself up, so as not not make the situation worse than it already was. Covering her burning face she reddened with embarrassment realizing Remu's eyes had not left her once.

Feeling his eyes shift, she chanced a glance at him through a small parting in her bangs, and noticed him staring directly at Sirius. Hoping the idiot would have some decency, and respect for his friend, she hopped he at least looked a little apologetic for what they had done, regardless, if he meant it or not. Looking at him now, she could see his confident posture, as he leaned against the table, weight resting on his hands behind him, as he smirked at his best friend of twenty years.

Elbowing the idiot in the ribs, She glared at him coldly as he tried to regain his breath from the sudden loss of air. Rubbing the offended spot tenderly, he glanced from Hermione to Remus, wondering which one he would least want to get angry. Deciding the angry werewolf for a best friend was definitely more dangerous, he completely ignored Hermione in favour of glaring at his friend, throwing in a wink at him just for the rise. Growling in anger Remus strode forward grabbing Sirius by the collar and throwing him down on the table. Pulling his fist back as if about to punch him, he ignored Hermione's gasp, bringing his fist down hard on the table right beside his face.

"You knew!" Remus accused, leaning forward so that there faces were mere inches apart. "You knew that I liked her and yet you still couldn't drop it." he hissed moving closer by the second. "All the chances you get, and you throw them away. I asked for this one thing Sirius." Remus pulled away from Sirius leaving him pressed against the wooden table, in shock and anger.

Walking over to the door, Remus turned back looking Sirius straight in the eye he growled angrily "This one thing!" Pulling the door open he was about to storm from the room when a shout from Sirius stopped him.

Turning around to face his friend, he watched as Sirius pulled himself up from the table leaning against it once more, arms crossed, across his chest. "From the very beginning, this was a competition, you knew this, you had your chance and I have mine. It's not my problem if you fall so easily." Sirius smirked.

Hermione watched on from the sidelines, frozen in shock. She couldn't move as the events before her played out. She watched as Remus angrily took another step towards Sirius, as he done the same. They glared at each other for a minute, neither willing to break eye contact and admit defeat.

"We've always been interested in the same people, even at school." Sirius commented brazenly.

"And you've always had your way with them." Remus spat

"As I said, you had you're fair share, nothing was stopping you then."

"except you."

Glaring menacingly at his friend Sirius said lowly "that's in the past Remus. Twenty years or so in the past." he growled defensively.

"Yet you act as if it never happened." Remus answered ignoring Sirius glare. Both men completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione was still in the room.

Sirius snapped "Because it didn't!" pushing past Remus, he moved to the door, needing a little space. Not expecting anyone to reach out and grab his arm, the momentum from his hurried stride, swung him around, and face to face with a livid Remus, and straight into his waiting fist.

Hermione scream in the background went completely noticed as Remus pulled the dazed Sirius close to his face so that they were only millimetres apart.

Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind Sirius tried to pull himself out of the werewolves grip, only to be held tighter. Remus bent down their lips nearly touching and he whispered,

"You can't keep pretending, that nothing happened." Leaving a ghost of a kiss on the Animagus' lips, Remus brushed past him and out of the room, slamming the door behind him, she could hear his heavy foot prints as he raced up the stairs to his room.

Sirius stood for a moment in shock, before following Remus example and leaving the room as well, but unlike Hermione thought he would, he did not follow the werewolf up the stairs.

Standing alone in the empty kitchen, her clothes dishelmed and her hair all mussed up, she wondered what the hell had just happened.

---RL-SB-HG---

Hermione was to meet up with Ginny at twenty to seven at their favourite restaurant "le jardin blanc". She was planning to meet Ginny before their reservation so that they could walk in together. Seeing a flash of red hair just up the street, Hermione made a beeline straight for it. Squeezing past the few shopper's crowded around the street, she sidled up to her friend, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Ginny turned around with a surprised gasp before throwing herself at her friend excitedly and pulling her towards the entrance of the restaurant. Ginny was asking animatedly about what had happened last night and demanded to know all the details. Laughing at her friends antics, she assured Ginny that she would tell all over dinner. Walking over to the hostess, they confirmed their reservation and were led to a large booth in the back of the restaurant for some privacy.

"I can't believe it, You and Sirius." Ginny gushed.

Hermione sighed with amusement "No Ginny, I didn't say we were together."

"Of course not, just fucking like bunnies against the kitchen table." Ginny said waving her hand around dismissively, causing Hermione to choke on her drink.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, looking around discreetly to see if anyone was listening. "Not so loud."

"So it's true then." Ginny declared proudly, lowering her voice only slightly. "Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire and Sirius Black Infamous Mass Murderer, Dating." Ginny could barely hold in her excitement, while Hermione was ready to knock some sense into her.

"I repeat Ginny, There is nothing going on between me and Sirius." she said adamantly to her friend, only to hear a whispered _'Denial is not only a river in Egypt.'_

Rolling her eyes at her friend, she changed the subject to something a little safer, namely what had happened between the two friends after Ginny had left. Hearing the chance for a little gossip on the love triangle, Ginny quieted hr attempts to embarrass her friend and listened attentively.

"He punched him!" Ginny hissed leaning in further.

Rolling her eyes annoyed "Yes, Remus had a tight grip on Sirius shirt, and when Sirius tried to leave Remus swung him around and punched him in the face."

"Did you hear what they were arguing about before then?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, thinking back to just what had been said yesterday, and trying to remember anything significant. Suddenly remembering something she pushed herself forward. "At first I couldn't hear anything with them being so close, but after a few minutes they seemed to have forgotten I was there, because their voices got louder." Hermione had a confused look on her face, as Ginny pressed for more information. "I'm not sure exactly, Remus said something like _'you can't act as if it never happened.' _and then Sirius shouted _'because it didn't' ._

"I wonder what they were talking about." Ginny mused allowed.

"Can't be sure, but it definitely happened a long time ago."

"Do you think they were lovers once?" Ginny asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know, at least I don't think so." Hermione said quietly.

"What finally something the mud blood can't answer?" A voice sneered from behind them.

Turning around in their seats both Hermione and Ginny were disgusted to see Ron and the heavily pregnant Lavender, standing not a foot away from their table. Ron had his arm wrapped tightly around his fiancé's shoulders, pulling her tight against his side as she wrapped both her arms around his waist, pressing her body into his as much as their child would allow.

Sneering in disgust at the couple before her Hermione turned away refusing to answer. Too bad Ginny had no problems voicing her dislike for bother her brother and his whore.

Lip curling in disgust "What are you two doing here?" Ginny sneered.

"Same thing you are Ginny, we came here for a quiet meal, but it looks as if this place has gone to the dogs." Ron said glaring meaningfully at Hermione and wrapping his arm a little tighter around Lavender.

"What's your problem, why do you always have to make a scene where ever you go. Scared being in Harry's shadow, won't get you on the front page anymore." Ginny hissed at her brother, looking at Hermione discreetly and seeing her getting angrier by the second.

"No actually, I seen you and thought I would say hello to my baby sister. I didn't think you would still be hanging around with trash."

"I wasn't trash when you wanted to date me, was I Ronald." Hermione spat, unable to contain her anger any longer.

"I was young, I didn't know what I was thinking." Ron said making Lavender giggle.

"And you still don't judging by your current..." Hermione paused looking lavender up and down "Fiancé, but you were always one for thinking with your dick rather than your brain, weren't you Ronald.

Ron's face was burning with embarrassment and anger as he stepped forward towards Hermione "You filthy little Mudb…." His outburst was cut short by a hand wrapping around his wrist and yanking him backwards.

Looking back Hermione and Ginny were both surprised to find Remus there holding onto Ron's wrist, growling threateningly at him. Ron looked at Remus and then Hermione before pulling his arm from Remus' slackened grip. Grabbing a hold of Lavender's arm he moved to leave, turning back one more time "You Won't be so lucky next time, you won't have your pet to help you." he sneered before turning on his heal and marching out of the restaurant turning redder and redder as he noticed the crowd he had gathered with his little outburst.

---RL-SB-HG---

When they left the restaurant, Hermione refused to look Remus in the eyes, ashamed of her actions the night before. Ginny on the other hand was looking between the two mischievously. Tapping Hermione on the shoulder, she got the older girls attention, telling her she was heading home to give them some time to talk alone. Hermione looked scandalized while Remus nodded in gratitude, making Ginny laugh and aparate away, leaving the two, to a very awkward silence.

"So…" Hermione said softly shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hermione." "Remus." "No you go first." they both said at the same time earning a sheepish laugh Hermione who finally said, "You go first Remus."

Remus turned his back to her, before turning back to her confused face and offering her his hand. "How about we walk and talk, Hmm?" He asked suggestively, throwing an eye at the crowd slowing down as it passed them.

Grumbling in annoyance, but not wanting to just stand around, Hermione agreed and took hold of his hand. Walking together in silence, Hermione could not help but feel awkward, looking at the man beside her every few minutes she wondered where he was taking her as he led her through numerous turns and passageways. Finally coming to a stop outside a piece of greenery that looked like a small park, Remus lead her inside. Stopping just out of sight of the rest of the park's inhabitants Remus let go of Hermione's hand and turned to face her head on.

"I'm sure you're curious to know what happened last night." Remus asked lips quirking.

"uh no, not at all." Hermione said waving her hands defensively.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry anyway." Remus said confusing Hermione completely.

"What, Remus if anything it should be me saying I'm sorry I was the one leading you both on, I…" she stammered out before being cut off by Remus again.

"We knew what we were getting ourselves into Hermione, were grown men, What I'm sorry for is dragging you into the middle of our dispute, and treating you like a prize to be won."

Hermione was mentally rolling her eyes, she should have known, Remus would always be Remus, no matter how angry he got. Looking at the man in front of her fondly, she watched as he stared back the age lines on his face becoming more distinct as the time passed and his worry increased. Quirking her lips, she let out a soft laugh to herself, he really had grown old gracefully. Looking at her companion she noticed his worry was replaced with confusion, and hurried to settle his fears.

"Remus, Remus." Hermione whispered placing a hand on his arm to get his attention. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Besides, I was playing with you just as much as you were with me."

"Hermione, we're too…"

"No you're not, and I'm not too young either, please Remus don't give me this crap." She said moving closer to him.

"We, shouldn't have treated you like that." he protested adamantly.

"Well what if I told you I like it? What if I told you…" she whispered, placing one hand on his forearm, the other at his face, tracing the lines around his mouth sensually. "That I was hoping to set you two against each other. Winner takes all?" She asked lazily pressing the front of her body into his.

Stepping back, Remus placed a hand between them as if it would stop all movement towards him "We really shouldn't."

Sighing in annoyance Hermione stepped forward again "Since we have it out in the open, we've been playing each other, why not see the game through." She stepped forward again, brushing the muscled arm aside. "you had no problem with _this_ before." she finished, leaning up on her toes and placing a soft kiss to his lips. She pressed her lips harder against, his, delighting in his reaction, flicking her tongue out and swiping it across his lips, she pulled back, moist breath, pulling him in for more, and apparated away.

Her soft laughter ringing in his ears, as he stood in the park alone.

* * *

**An**: I was going to do a longer chapter, but that just seemed like the right moment to end it at. Hope you enjoyed that. Mrs. xXx


	6. ADOPTION!

**ADOPTION**

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in what has probably been years but I had planned to.**

**I'm not using that as an excuse. I am putting this fic up for adoption along with a few others. **

**The reason being that my computer was recently wiped and I have nothing left, no notes, or anything else in which to complete the fics. **

**Since the fics were left un attended for so long I can't continue from memory.**

**This notice will be removed in two days time. If you want to adopt a**

**Fic that has this notice then PM me to let me know. You will have to take the current chapters from this site thought because as I said I have nothing on my own computer.**

**Until then, **

**Ja ne,**

**Mrs.**


End file.
